One Direction To Something Great
by Romanette
Summary: One Direction gets a new tour assistant name Anna. Anna is an inspiration & encourager to the group, She is a free spirit, beautiful heart, & has a certain charm to her. Harry Styles falls for this beautiful free spirit woman; tries to win her heart that she is oblivious by it. But what the boys do not know is that she carries a secret & only has a limited of time left with them.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_The Meet And Greet_

"Thank you so much for this opportunity. I am looking forward to working with whoever you assigned me for." Said Anna to her new boss Cliff that over see all the celebrities needs.

"Right. well after the interview and hearing your story was so touching, it was one of those moments of how can we not hire someone like you in your condition. You know Anna you are very inspiring and I have to admit usually I don't care about anyone but myself and for these celebrities if your a no body, your a no body. After your interview it made me realize how life is so short and I have not done anything for anyone out of the goodness of my heart who is not a celebrity or big. I want to get more involved with charity, you really inspired that out of me so really thank you Anna." Cliff was so genuine when he said all those words to Anna he meant every single one of them.

"Well it's the favor of God on my life your seeing. I feel truly blessed."

"I feel truly honored." smiled Cliff. "okay lets get started shall we?!"

Anna smiled with excitement "yes please." and giggled.

As Cliff was going through his files He finally grabbed the folder that had her name on it and opened it to see what he had assigned her for.

"okay lets see here, ah okay so yesterday morning Simon Cowell personally called our company and said he is desperately looking for another personal assistant for his band One Direction. One Direction former assistant left, because she couldn't handle the chaos of 5 rowdy boys plus she was a prude and pious and the boys didn't like her so they are thrilled getting someone new and someone not as up tight. Now how do you feel about working with One Direction? because they really need one ASAP specially during their tour."

Anna was not so thrilled, she didn't even like One Direction, she would make fun of them all the time of how cheesy they are after their first music video came out. she would tell her friends saying "why would 5 boys just run together down the beach singing and jumping...together... with no girls for a while? and when girls do show up it's only three of them! and why are they wearing pants at the beach, where is their swim trunks? how gay are they hahahaha." She was hoping for Sleeping With Sirens, Beyonce, the fun Katy Perry or Cold Play. But One Direction...it was as if God was pulling her arm, in her head she chuckled "Lord you do have a funny sense of humor don't ya?" but nevertheless she smiled at Cliff. she prayed saying who ever she's assigned for she will take it as an opportunity that there is a reason why God put her there in the first place.

"Cliff I will gladly be One Direction Personal Tour Assistant."

"Great, they will be in the 5 star hotel down the street from here pretty soon and we will go and I will introduce you to the band and the rest of their crew you will closely be working with."

"wait, wait...today? I didn't even pack."

"well Anna, I suggest you pack quick for the next 8 months, cause we meet them in an hour." Cliff got up and as soon as he was about to walk out the door he turns to look at her "oh and you can not be late. meet you there 15 minutes til 3 sharp. You are free to do as you wish."

As he walked out the door Anna quickly followed after him. "quick take note. Pack yourself lots of medicine, warm clothes and summer clothes. and all the products you need for yourself. Rosie my assistant is at the front desk. she has your passport ready for you and a list of numbers of who you need to get in contact with when One Direction ask for something such as parties the list has numbers of party planners you can get in contact with. If they need to do their work out, each one of them have a personal trainer and all of them are on that list and most importantly if they need anyone to come fly out to them Rosie number is on top of that list you tell her who you need to fly out for the boys and she will contact them and get their flight and passport ready. You got that?" he turns to look at her again.

"check and check. Noted." She smiled.

He smiles back "Good. now see Rosie and see you soon."

She quickly did as she was told and grabbed all the information she needed and went home to her parents and packed everything she needed.

As she rolled up to the fancy Hotel she took a deep breathe and exhaled and rolled her eyes saying to herself "oh Gosh I can't believe I am going to be working with the cheesy boy band One Direction who can't even dance." then she smiled "well, he goes nothing." as she got to the room where she was greeted by Cliff

"Anna darling! I happy you made it. did you have time to go over your list Rosie gave you?"

"no, I have not."

"okay, it's okay, it was very rush rush. okay use this 15 before the boys come, to look over it. by the way you look stunning, I love this outfit on you."

"oh thank you." Anna laughed. She was not wearing anything extravagant, just a baby blue pencil skirt and a white blouse with a thick grey belt with simple grey flat shoes looking professional yet comfy if she could. However first impression does matter to Anna. As she was on the couch reviewing the contact list to see what number is what, Cliff handed her, her very first job planner.

"This contains everything you need to know and do and to remind you. It has all the important dates down along with time and a pen for you to write down anything one of the guys need, on what date."

"okay got it." As she continues to look through it she went back to the number list, she became so focus she didn't even hear Cliff leave the room to get the guys. Her hair was in a simple bun, she didn't like wearing makeup much so all she wore was bronze for her cheeks and mascara and nude lip gloss from Victoria Secret. she bit her lip in concentration.

Cliff met up with the boys in the lobby.

"boys!"

"Cliff!" they all yelled and ran to him for the embrace. Louis and Niall jumped on him from the back.

"we have not seen you since last week! please say you have found someone for us who is not so uptight like a cruel nanny from 911" said Liam

"now my dear boys, I have found someone I am glad to report that you all will be very pleased...say? where is Harry?"

"I am coming!" yelled Harry as he ran "I was on the phone with me mum" he said as he caught up to Cliff

"did you tell her I love her and wish she tucked me in every night." Zayn said teasing him. Harry tackled him playfully as Zayn and him were laughing.

"I wish she was my mom and take care of me" Liam said while doing a kissing noise, Harry pushed Liam while Zayn was on his back.

"okay, lets go up to your room where your new personal assistant is waiting for you" said Cliff as he started to lead the group.

"wait what? we have a new assistant?" Harry asked in a surprise

"yes I made that announcement, you missed it."

"please tell me she is nice and not-"

"a tight ass? of course not Harry, I looked at every assistant and made sure none of them are tight ass."

"good, man Ms. Wagner was so demanding. I kept telling Niall he needs to seduce her and give it to her good. That woman needed to get laid and calm down for once."

all the boys laughed so hard, Niall nudged Harry on the side.

"Harry I already told you, that will never happen. beside she was older, she is on your womens list. I think she got even more mad when she realize you will never flirt with her as she hoped"

"ewwww ugh ahhh thats digusting Niall"

"exactly now you know how I feel"

in the elevator Zayn interrupted "I offered her to eat off of my naked body"

"and I offered her to eat fruit off of my private parts, she didn't want neither of us" said Louis as everyone laughed as they all made jokes with each other.

As they got off the elevator, they all ran ahead to get into the room, Liam held the door closed as all the guys huddled around him trying to get the door open.

"shhhh, you guys, lets welcome this person with a joke by pulling their pants down hey? or tackle them down to the floor." suggested Liam

"yea, great idea, so this person can know we are not going to be tied down like school girls getting whipped by nuns" said Louis

"Louis? nuns?" Niall said

"1-2-3" they all pushed the door open and ran to notice it was a young Lady. They all stopped in stunned.

Anna looked up to them from her list she was studying from, what seems to be in slow motion for the guys. She immediately got up with a shock and feel a bit embarrassed.

"Oh! I am so sorry where are my manners?" she extended her hand out "hello, my name is Anna, I will be your new personal tour assistant. If you need anything, please let me know and I will see to it." she said as she smiled.

"BOYS! why must you all go off running? ah Anna. This is your celebrities that you will be taking care of" said Cliff

"yes, we just met CLiff, thank you ever so. it is really lovely to meet you all. may I have your name so that I may get to know you better?"

the boys were a bit surprised, for some reason they were hoping for a male this time and to their surprise she looked very young

"excuse me, but how old are you?" asked Louis

"Oh I am 20 years old"

the boys looked at each other, but quickly got over it and became themselves again

"I don't know, Cliff sent a baby to look after babies. smooth Cliff" laughed Louis, but Anna did not think it was funny.

"You think I am a baby? I may be younger then you but I know how to get my job done and take this career very seriously Mr..."

"Louis"

"hmp...By the way I don't think it is very polite to even call yourselves babies, why insult yourself as well? I am all about fun and being silly but if you keep joking and insulting yourself pretty soon no one will ever take you seriously at all Mr. Louis."

Zayn laughs "no one ever does!"

Louis was a bit stunned by that phrase, he thought to himself "actually that is true no one takes me seriously at all." he pondered on that for a while.

"right. now may I please have all of your names so we can get better acquainted."

"hello I'm Liam, welcome."

"I'm Niall"

"Zayn"

"Louis"

"hello I'm Harry"

"enchanted to meet you. my name is Anna I was born and raised here in California, yes I am 20 years old and I love music and I love people, I like to get to know every one of you better and to meet the real you, treat me with respect and I will give back the same, however if you do hurt my feelings I will let you be aware of it." she said giving her warm smile.

all the boys smiled with her and felt at ease and knew right then, She was different. Cliff stood beside her

"right, she will take good care of you! just show her the ropes. Boys be good to her! she has gone through a lot in her life, and you will soon find out once you get to know her. I picked her, because she is such a beautiful woman...well not just physically but on the inside, her spirit and her soul is so beautiful the way how she looks at life. she is very cheeky and has a wonderful sense of humor, so majority of the time she will get your jokes, she is not up tight, she loves to have fun but knows how to balance things out. I know you all will love her dearly, she is such an inspiring person who is also very strong." Cliff then looked at Anna and smiled at her. "you are going to be okay, just do what you have to do and most importantly...have fun."

"Thank you ever so"

Cliff leaves the room as he said "now then I am off. if you boys need anything Anna has my number and she will contact me. as of now I will see you all in 3 months to check in on you!"

"okay, today at 6 pm you have to be at the radio station to promote your new tour for Midnight Memories and you will be getting interviewed and announcing the new winner for back stage passes. so relax, take your nap and get ready in 2 hours. in the mean time may I get you all anything?"

"yes, can you get me some strawberries, and feed it to me?" Harry said trying to be cheeky

"yes...uh..."

"Harry"

"right Harry, I will get you strawberries, but you can feed yourself" Anna said giving him a quirky smile

"ah come on now"

she ran down to the lobby to pick up the strawberries for Harry and brought it to him.

"does anyone else need something?"

everyone said they were fine. A knock was at the door she went over to open it. The Bell boy brought up gifts she had ordered

"oh goodie set it here! guys! can you all come in here just for a quickie please!"

everyone came into the room

"I got you all a gift. as a 'looking forward to working with you.' it has goodies, cookies, and fruits. I hope you all enjoy it and really I hope we all could have fun working together." she smiled

"awh you are such a nice person Anna!" said Liam

"wow really this is very cool of you." said Zayn

"awww my heart is touched, you did not have to do that at all." smiled Harry

"oooh food! oh yes me and you are going to get along very great! careful now...i might fall for you" teased Niall

"no one has ever done this for us. or even get excited about working with us. this is really cool of you Anna. By the way I am sorry for not taking you seriously because of your age...this is very sweet of you thank you." Louis said giving Anna a hug, and being genuine.

"aww your very welcome Louis, and thank you for that, I already forgot about it."

"lets make a toast!" said Liam "to Anna!"

"TO ANNA" yelled the boys

"you guys, it's only the beginning and we have not even started yet" Anna said. But to her surprise, these guys were actually cool, nice guys that enjoys playing. she knew she was going to get along with these guys just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_So It Begins_

The next morning Anna got up an hour before waking the guys up to get ready for a whole new busy day. She showered, and wore "make-up" that she normally do to keep it professionally since it's still her first week to impress. "ugh can not wait for these boys to get use to me so I can wear no make-up." as now it was still mascara, bronze for her cheeks and nude lip gloss. Anna does like to dress up and be fashionable but since it was going to be a long day she decided to wear something professional and comfortable pastel pink skinny jeans with black flat shoes, cream white cut off shoulder long shirt and her hair in a simple pastel pink beanie. She grabbed her red planner to look through of where the band need to be at. She went to each room one by one.

"Niall, Louis, it's time to get up. you have an interviewer from Teen Pop coming to see you. get ready!" off to the bed next to them was Liam all the bed to himself. "Liam! you too, get up and get ready, I will call room service in a bit to get your breakfast. here is paper write down what you all want to eat, or if I need to make a run to get you certain coffee. in the mean time get ready" Anna goes off to the next room next door, open the door with the hotel key.

"Zayn! Harry! it's a wonderful day today! Teen Pop is coming your way with an interview so look presentable." she starts singing the theme from Singing In The Rain "good morning, good morning! it's great to stay up late, good morning, good morning to you!"

As Harry woke up and saw her opening the curtain he grinned "hey, you are wearing pink." he stretches "I like pink on girls" and smiled. Anna looks back in a surprise "really you like my outfit? I thought guys don't like fashion much anymore. Thanks." she looks down at her outfit and admire it once again and walks by him. She soon realize Zayn was not getting up.

"really, you look nice I like it when girls dress up like that" says Harry

"Zayn!...Zayn! you need to wake up!" Anna walks to him and starts to shake him "Zayn!"

"haha Zayn is a pain in the butt to wake up, he is not a morning person at all." Harry says as he gets up and starts to walk toward to restroom in his boxer.

"yeah I am starting to see that" she says struggling to move him out of bed by pulling his arms one way and the other, also grabbing his upper body to sit him up "Zayn you need to get up and get ready! ah ah!" She gasp when she realized she pulled him to hard that He fell out of bed on top of her.

"ow! my goodness you are heavy."

Zayn wakes slowly as he faces her inches close and sighs and she smells his morning breath

"mmm, why am I on top of you?" Zayn ask grungy like.

"I am so sorry Zayn I was trying to wake you to get ready for the day. Harry! can you please help Zayn to get off me?I pulled him to hard!"

Harry looks out the restroom while brushing his teeth and laughs.

"okay give me a sec to spit this out" he mumbled through his toothpaste.

He ran to get Zayn up as Zayn was slowly trying to get off.

"okay mate, lets get ready." he patted Zayn, as Zayn goes toward the restroom Harry helps Anna up as he was lifting her up, she tripped over Zayns shirt on the floor, and as she was falling toward Harry. Harry acted quick hoping to stop her falling forward he raised his hand up to aim for her belly but landed handful on her breast by accident. she stood up straight fast after feeling his hand on her one boob.

"oh! I am so sorry. I swear that was not what I was going for I was trying to help." Harry felt so embarrassed

"it's fine I know it was an accident. just please get ready." she closes her eyes in shame. She walks out the door giving the same order on breakfast and coffee as she did with the other boys to Harry.

When she went back to the rooms with coffees from starbucks for the boys she called out each flavor of each coffee while all the guys were getting their hair and makeup done.

"alright here you go Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry."

Harry stayed quiet and didn't make eye contact. Anna sighed "Harry, really its alright, accidents happen I am completely fine and over it so there is no need to feel weird around me. cool?"

"sure" Harry still looked at the floor

"okay now where is that smile? do I need to find it?" Anna said while talking like a baby, she immidiatly covered her eyes

"where's Harry?! ... peek-a-boo! there he is!" Harry started to laugh and shakes his head

"you are weird"

"meh get use to it. remember I can do my job but I like to have fun at the same time too." she smiled. Harry smiles back "well thats good." He said and as she turns to walk away, Harry for the first time starts to check her out up and down. He always thought she was cute from the start but now her having a sense of humor and great boobs he didn't thought about before is now interested to know who is this Anna.

As the boys were getting ready for their concert Anna was running around making sure the boys had what they needed.

"Anna, it's time to just chill and relax." said Louis

"right, you are doing an amazing job we have everything we need. don't get too busy with work. hang with us" said Zayn

"what you need to do is sit down next to me and eat this yummy pizza or better yet I can feed it to you." teased Niall

Harry gave him a funny look

"well as long as you guys are good. and Niall while you feed me that pizza would you like to give me a massage while your at it." giggled Anna catching on to Nialls charms and jokes.

"you know Anna I actually give the best massage. I am quite good with my hands." said Harry as he got close to Anna.

"oh well that won't be necessary, I was only playing but thanks for the offer Harry." Anna did not think much of it, she went over and sat right next to Niall and ate from the fruit bowl as Niall ate pizza and laughed with the boys.

As the boys went on stage Anna sat on the couch back stage to look up interviews online with One Direction, she wanted to get to know the boys more of their background. She watched clips, after clips, and even saw how they first became a group on Britain's X-Factor. She laughed at how silly the boys really are and also how very pilot they were. She was watching so many of their clips she didn't even notice how time went by and that all of a sudden the concert was over and the boys came in.

Harry see Anna looking at her laptop with concentration and he thought she looked adorable. He went over and sat next to her wiping his sweat off with a towel and smiled at her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked

She stopped the clip, and closed her laptop and smiled

"well I was actually looking at all you guys interviews and the Hollywood news about you."

"why? mostly all of that is rubbish."

"well pardon me, but because I really don't know you guys music very well, so I am just trying to study you guys and see what you all are about. I haven't even listen to your other songs after your first hit single." she said with a scared look

"what? you mean to tell me, you are not a 1D fan?" as he took a gulp of his water he was not expecting her answer

"well no."

he spits out his water "seriously? I was only kidding. your not a 1D fan? how come?"

"well I just thought you guys were lame after your first single. but I do like you guys on how you are, I just have not heard any of your other songs besides what makes you beautiful."

"wow, I was not expecting that answer at all."

"I know, I'm sorry. tomorrow evening I promise I will stand at the side of the stage and watch you perform and hear all the songs I have been missing out." She said with a smile.

"well, that's good. because you have been missing out on some great hit singles and other music we sing."

"mm but you guys don't dance" they both started laughing. "one thing I have realized Harry, in almost all your interview you kinda come off flirty or the media makes you appear that way...why?"

"oh no. please don't believe what the media tells you. I am not the biggest flirt. you gotta realize I am very young and can be stupid sometimes, I am still learning from my mistake. In my teenage years I was girl crazy, so of course I would give a lot of attention to girls that were pretty but I just happened to be in the public eye and because I flirted a lot as a teenage boy, it followed me even now at age 20. It get's super old you know. I am really a gentlemen my mother raised me well. I love me mum and me sister. I treat girls the way how I want my mum and sister to be treated. I don't objectify women the way how these interviewer and media makes me out to be. they just caught me in my awkward hormone years as a teenage kid."

"oh, yes of course I get it. Don't worry as long as I know the real Harry Styles we should be able to get along just fine." said Anna

"Exactly, it's been really hard trying to explain myself to girls because they all get the wrong perception of me. That i'm a womanizer which I hate the word and I hate men who are just that, or they think I am the biggest flirt and that I flirt with everyone which is not true at all." Harry said

"mmhmm even though you have kissed a fan." Anna made a cheeky comment

"...yes I have kissed a fan because I liked her, and of course media blows that out of proportion." Harry started to get offended

"well Harry you kinda walked into that." said Anna

"How?"

"you admit it at an interview, have you ever thought about keeping your personal life just private? I mean really it's no ones business, but you made that comment and everything you say will be used against you. you have to understand how the media works. think about it. you made that comment and now everyone thinks your the biggest flirt."

"I guess thats true but it seems like I can't please everyone which frustrates me. when I have a girl that I am interested in and she wonders why I don't make the announcement is because she thinks I am toying with her emotion and don't want to tell the world because I may have someone on the side which is not me at all. However if I do tell the world I have a girlfriend they make an even more sad picture about me that is not even true. because of the media I want my relationship private and not where it gets out of hand but the girls I have been with don't understand that." Harry explained

"well maybe they are not the girls for you. If you really care about someone and they return those feelings they will understand why you want to keep their relationship private and safe. I totally get it, but next time keep your mouth shut as much as possible when it comes to talking about girls and just flirt less with the interviewer. or at least flirt with them when the cameras are not rolling"

"I am always playing though"

"yes but those play times is what got you the reputation of the biggest flirt and a womanizer."

"your right, you know I have heard of this before. But I should really take this advice seriously."

"yes you should, it's really for your own good. I mean I don't care if you really are a womanizer or the biggest flirt in real life, I am just saying make sure your private life stays private."

"well what do you suggest I do on girls?" Harry was getting more amused by Anna by the second.

"well I think you should start off in what you are looking for in a woman. Harry do you even know what you want?"

"in a woman? no not really, as long as she is cute, funny, nice and we get along great. I'm really simple."

"well there is your mistake. How can you be looking for the one if you don't know what that looks like? any girl can be what you just describe but is she the kind you can take home to mama? you have to dig deeper then that, does she bring the best out of you? does she believe in you even in hard times? does she challenge you in a good way? can you have intelligent conversation with her? you need to be looking for the best of the best out there because God created you for great things, so why not go after great?" Anna looked into Harry eyes and could see he was taking in all the words she was saying to him and took it to heart.

"Anna you are absolutely right. I need to start making a list of what kind of girl I want. Cliff was right about you, you are a very inspiring person. I am going to hit the showers." he gets up and he then turns to Anna and gives her a grin "would you like to join me" and winked. Anna laughed

"This is why you get yourself into trouble and give yourself a bad name! get out of here!" she threw him a towel as she was laughing, and Harry laughed with her as he caught the towel and left to shower.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Opening The Window_

As the week rolled by and Anna became comfortable with One Direction, she decided to wear no more make-up. One morning she woke up to shower and had her clothes picked out, Red Skinny Jean, and a black off the shoulder Iron Maiden t-shirt with flat black shoes and her hair was up in pig tails and went on her day. woke the guys up to get ready to write some songs with song writers that were coming in. She made hot tea for them all to drink.

"you think you can bring me some cookies or cake?" Niall asked as he grinned at her

Anna smiled and blushed by his sweetness, as Harry was watching this he was not liking it at all, a little jealousy rises up but he could not do anything except be a gentlemen and figure out a way to charm Anna over to his side.

"Niall you need to stop being such a sweetheart, no wonder all the girls call you the cute one" she laughed and Niall smiled back and said

"you know I can't help it, I am just being me!"

"why do you not have a sweet girl by your side just yet?" she asked

"oh I don't know, I guess it's because I am still waiting for her. I just don't want to have a girlfriend just to mess around. I am looking for something serious. I grew up to not play with peoples emotions."

"Well that is very smart of you, most guys just go for it when they see someone they like instead of getting to know that person to see if they really like the person or not. Now these days people only date because they are either good looking or want sex." she said bluntly Harry and Zayn decided to get on in the conversation.

"not true! we don't get in relationships because we want sex" said Harry, Anna looked at him a little puzzled

"I said most guys, I didn't mention anything about you."

"no he's right I mean sex is not everything to us, don't get me wrong it's important but it is not everything." said Zayn

"I don't know what you are talking about but sex is very important to me" Louis said as he stuck out his tongue at Harry. Anna laughed as she caught on to Louis jokes.

"well I just want a girl to like me for me and not because of what I do. I love to spoil my girl and when it comes to sex, I prefer making love, I mean I take that seriously." Liam said. Harry shook his head at Louis and looked into Annas eyes and asked her a personal question

"Anna what do you think about sex?"

"oh I don't believe in premarital sex." she said as she looked down at her planner and her watch to see how much time they have left before going to their next appointment.

"What?!" they all yelled in a surprise at the same time.

"you never had sex?" Harry asked in awe

Anna gasp "you mean you have? all of you?" she played as if she was surprise in sarcasm

"seriously that is unheard of, we rarely meet people like that in this era" said Louis and the boys started laughing. Anna stared at them blankly

"are you laughing at me?" the boys all became serious

"no! no not at all it's just very cool that you are committed that strongly. most people couldn't do that." said Liam. Harry became more intrigued with the mysterious Anna.

"mind if I ask you, why do you not believe in premarital sex? I mean it's very normal now." Harry really wanted to know the answer. Anna looked at him and snickered and rolled her eyes and looked down at her planner.

"are you going to ignore my question?" asked Harry

"yes, because I don't like answering an ignorant question that you will probably never understand or get. plus it's a long story and we don't have time, the song writers are going to be here in like 10 minutes. plus you guys jump to conclusions and think I am a virgin." Anna grinned

"well are you?" they all asked

Anna looked in a dazed and Harry noticed something different in her eyes, it looked more confused and sad. She sighed "to be honest I don't know." then she looked up at them

"how can you not know?!" Niall asked

"well... you see..." Anna started to explain until she got interrupted and the song writers came in.

"hi boys! lets get started with the new next album!" all the boys turn back to lift their hands in the air

"awww you ruin it! she was just about to tell us her story!" yelled Zayn

"well to bad maybe next time boys" Anna smiled as she got up to leave the boys to do their jobs and left the room.

as time went on and the boys were finished with another concert and another day at 2 in the morning Harry could not sleep, all day he could not stop thinking about the look on Anna face and what she was about to say. He got up to put on his sweat pants and shoes to go and start working out and shake things off his head. as he went to the gym he sees Anna alone with her mat and doing yoga with relaxing music. As he walked in with his towel he smiled at her "hey, what are you doing up so late?"

"oh, it's the only time I have to do some workout and plus I get up in the middle of the night sometimes so I am like yeah yoga sounds nice." She says as she turns to him and smiles while doing her worrier pose. Harry starts to notice her even more now he can see her in her tight yoga wear. He gets on the treadmill and starts walking for warm up.

"so about earlier of what you said. what do you mean when you don't know? I mean the look on your face was very sad."

Anna sighed "you noticed that huh?" she changed position to the triangle

"well, as a little girl I was always dreaming of falling in love with a knight in shiny armor to come and rescue me until one day my father's co-worker came over, and he started becoming friends with the family then one night he took me on the side and gave me my first kiss, I was 4 years old. Then the next few days he started touching me..." she became silent as she sat indian style and looked in a daze as if she was re-living that moment. "one evening he came into my bedroom and said to me 'love me, can I show you how to love me? your my best little girl right?' I shake my head yes not knowing what he meant, I admired him and I thought he loved me like a daughter, then he started touching my face and says 'your such a pretty girl, always be my little girl, I hope you stay this way forever.' so then he showed me sex, I didn't know what I was doing or what he was showing me, I mean I thought this was normal because he was showing it to me right? I always thought adults will never show any harm towards children. I remember afterwards I just sat up and wondered what happened. then the next day he would come and do it all over again. then my mother had the talk with me at age 8 wanted to speak to me of what true love is and how God created sex as a gift to us all humans I fell in love with the idea of waiting for the marriage bed for my husband only problem was...it was taken from me and I didn't even know that something I held precious an evil man robbed me of my innocence...now how could I tell him to stop? I became scared of him and useless and after he would be done with me I would go to my closet and cry and I remembered feeling so alone and in my innocence I cried to God saying 'Lord now what man will take me, now that don't have anything to give to him when I am older?' I became very sad and cried every time that man raped me. then within that year it got worst. But eventually it stopped, I never had sex with another after that. and some people would try and tell me it does not count because I didn't give my 'heart' away...but scientifically...I'm not a virgin...I have nothing to break...it was taken away from me...sadly I became that victim and it's hard for me to accept and to claim to be a 'virgin' when I know that it was taken from me. And that knight and shiny armor...no longer a dream that has been shattered to pieces" she still looked down and her eyes in a sad mode. Harry stopped the treadmill and went over to her and sat next to her and looked right at her listening to her story in shock and his heart felt broken for her.

"Anna, you are still considered a virgin in my eyes and to many."

"try telling that to a victim...I mean to this day my parents still don't know about it."

"you mean you never told your parents? why? he is still out there?"

"yea, and I didn't tell them because I don't want them to blame themselves for what happened to me, because it was not their fault, it was the man that did it. so I kept quiet and its kinda embarrassing to me."

"so you had to deal with this all alone?"

she teared up and whispered while she looked down "...yes" Harry cried and held Anna tight

"Anna...oh Anna...I am so sorry, I am so sorry you had to go through that alone." he kissed her forehead as he cried for her

"it's okay. I went to therapy on my own, and every now and then the past does come and haunt me and I have to let the inner child cry because I didn't let myself cried much during my time of being raped, so I let the child Anna cry her pain out. it's really a way of healing. I don't want premarital sex because God created it to be beautiful, and I don't want to compare my husband to anyone else. also God says wait because he knew how much it can hurt us emotionally when we do have sex before marriage and then the the relationship ends. It was not some rule, it was to protect us all along and to show us who really loves us that are willing to wait for you and with you. sex belongs to God and it's beautiful. but the enemy comes and perverse it and turn it to something selfish and wicked and hurtful and making us think sex will make everything better. you say it's normal to have sex now. But its really not. I don't want to get hurt anymore so I guard myself and because I love God so much I don't want to do anything to hurt him." she then looked into Harrys eyes. he was amazed by her and saw a glimpse into the window of her soul and he became more drawn to her, more beautiful in his eyes.

"hey..." she said

"your eyes are green. I never noticed before." He smiled a little. she hugged him and whispered "thank you for listening to me"

"thank you for sharing with me. and don't worry I won't say anything." he kissed her forehead and held her for a while. she pulled away and wiped her tears and said "excuse me for my horrible face" she chuckled

"no, are you kidding me? you are so lovely don't be ashamed of them" as he helped wipe her tears away.

"thanks for being a good friend Harry, I hope we become even more close as friends." she said. Harry smiled but inside he is hoping for something more and that he will not be viewed as a friend. she nudges him

"lets get back to our workout huh?" she smiles and he chuckles and got back on the treadmill only this time to start running. as he was running She did a down face dog with her butt up in the air and Harry became distracted by her backside and fell off. she looked up with concern. Harry laughed.

"I am so sorry I got distracted by your glorious backside. I never notice you were so firm." he laughed and she laughed with him and said

"oh Harry. the Casanova, better be careful to not say that to any interviewers or they will take it seriously." she laughed and he felt relived knowing he could start being himself around her. they looked at each other and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Another Journey_

The Next morning as Niall was peacefully asleep he feels someone shaking him

"Niall...Niall!" Anna jumps on top of Niall on the bed

"omph! well this is a lovely surprise" Niall grin at Anna while he was still sleepy, Anna just laughs at him and smiles

"Anna you are such a cute girl, what am I going to do with you?"

Harry wakes up next to him as he saw the whole thing and kinda laughs as he stretches

"hey, how come you don't come over here and wake me up like that?" he grins at Anna. Anna looks at Harry and rolls her eyes

"because Casanova would get to carried away when I want to be playful." she replies

"but you can still be playful with me."

"hey now. back off she is playful with me right now, don't ruin it." Niall interject and grabs hold of Anna tight as he wrapped his arm around her waist and yells. "MINE!" and rolls her over and she laughs.

"oh no you don't!" Harry sat up as he tried to fight Niall for Anna, Niall quickly got out of bed with Anna in his arms still.

"I will have a duel with you Niall" Harry said as they all got into their playful mood. Anna wrapped her arms around Niall neck and say dramatically

"Niall never let go of me!"

"no sweetheart, I will never let go." Niall reply, as Harry runs up to him and gives him a pinch in his butt. Niall jumps up as Harry snatch Anna and put her against the wall and smiles at her with his dimples

"well hello." he says charmingly, Anna was so busy laughing she was tearing up

"Harry, you just pinch my arse now your gonna have to pay!"

"Niall! save me, I want to be back in your arms." Anna yells. Harry looks at her and says

"aww Anna I thought I was your close friend."

"oh you are I just like to see you work for it is all." she stuck her tongue out at him and they both smile. Louis comes in rubbing his eyes

"woah whats going on lads?"

"Louie! quick catch!." Harry picks Anna up and throws her to Louis, and soon he catch on to the game as he carries her on top of the bed to make sure Niall can't catch her and Harry fights Niall until

"Ha! you guys fight for nothing but now I got the girl, and I will make sure she will not return to either one of you!" as he wraps his arm around her neck making her face the guys as he walks towards the end of the bed.

"now be my slaves or she will die by me pushing her off this cliff!"

Niall and Harry looks at each other and yells

"NO!"

"someone save me!" Anna yells, and Louis pushes Anna off the bed

"ANNA!" the boys yell as they both caught her while she fell on top of them and they all laughed like little children of the boys being the hero and saving the damsel in distress from the villain. Niall sat up as he kissed Anna on the forehead

" Alright time to hit the showers, thanks for the wake up call." as he got up to shower and Louis got down from the bed

"well that was fun but i am going to the lobby to get me some big breakfast" as he makes silly faces at Harry and Anna and left. Anna and Harry chuckled and as Anna was about to get up Harry grabs her waist and pulled her in close on top of him.

"don't let go." he says as he smiles at her flashing those dimples. Anna smiled with him

"I have to get back to work" she says

"I know but I kinda like the view from down here."

"oh really." Anna said as she slowly rub her hands down by his arm to his waist, Harry started to get nervous and excited until She tickled him off guard, and she was set free.

"ah-ha so the casanova is ticklish! serves you right. now get ready it is time to catch that plane and I need to wake Zayn and Liam up."

she got up as she walked out and turn to Harry and smile. Harry adores her and yet she doesn't seem to notice that He is showing interest in her.

she winked at him in a non-flirtatious way but in a way of saying yeah we're friends and I am happy your here with me. As time went by everyone was down at the lobby. Anna meets up with them with her wild brown curls down to her waist wearing a red tank top and black skinny jeans with red flat shoes with a black and white stripped cardigan. As she was walking up to them with her suitcase behind her and her red planner at hand, Harry stared and look her up and down. All Harry could think as she was walking up was wow, he couldn't phantom of how truly beautiful she was inside and out.

"hey guys. Okay so we take off in an hour and we land in Las Vegas to perform at your next show for tonight, and an interviewer from 60 minutes will be coming in around 4 pm to catch up on where you guys are at now. So that will leave you guys at least 2 hours of free time to relax and catch up on your sleep. alright lets go." As she was walking with them Harry walked along side of her

"I like how you inform us." he smiles

"really? its just to keep you guys on track."

"yeah but your actually cool about it, like our last assistant was such a prude and she was not very nice nor playful with us."

"not playful?! tsk tsk how can anyone not want to play with you guys? you guys are seriously fun. I mean I think your funny and the coolest."

Harry smiles to himself when hearing those words come out of her, it was nice to know that she liked him even as a friend for now for being him the real Harry styles.

Now that everyone was on the plane Harry made his way to sit next to Anna, he couldn't help himself, she was like the living water and he had to be close by her side, he wants to know her every thought and hear more of her story.

"hey." he said as he smiles at her and puts on his seat belt she smiles back

"hello." she rubs her eyes

"you good?"

"oh yeah, I am just so tired I feel like I have not been able to rest at all."

"welcome to our world, we always feel like that."

"oh yeah I can see why you guys are always busy busy busy. heh I would know." she says as she raises her planner at him

"well if you are tired you can use my lap to sleep if you want, I wouldn't mind. honestly I know how it is to be super exhausted and I don't want you to wear yourself out, we need you." he said

"aww Harold you are so kind, very sweet of you. I will take you on that offer when I am about to pass out for sure" Harry smiles and chuckles

"you just called me by my actual name?"

"hmm oh yeah, got it from the internet hope you don't mind, it was just a kind gestured you just gave so I figure the sweet Harold side has come out."

"no, no it's fine, I like how you said my name just now, usually people always say it to get my attention or if i'm in trouble."

she puts her head on his shoulder "oh no not with me, I mean I could have but not at this point. I mean..." she says as she goes down to rest her head in his lap as she looks up and smiles at him "why only call your actual name when doing something bad? why can't we call you by your actual name when you are doing something right?" she yawns as her eyes were getting droopy "Harold Edward Styles" she closes her eyes and says sleepily "you are so kind to me, I sometimes feel like a princess when I am around you and you are some kind of angel." and she passes out in his lap. he stares at her face and then he slowly whispers

"no, you are the angel and I feel like you have made me come to life." Harry played with her hair throughout the whole plane ride and just looked at her. He admired her and observed her beauty as she was laying right there in his lap like sleeping beauty and he finds every part of her breath taking and adorable as she sleeps, he wishes he could stare at her like this always. Few hours pass when Anna was sleeping and she feels Harry brushing through her hair and touches her face as he says

"Anna, the plane is about to land, you need to sit up and put on your seat belt, we are here."

she slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Harry, and he looks down and smiles at her

"you been asleep for a while on Harrys lap." Liam said she turned her head upward and see Louis, Zayn, and Niall crowded over her.

"oh, isn't this a lovely way to wake up to 5 handsome men. many girls would love to be in my shoes right now at this point I bet." she says as she gets up and stretch.

"seems like Harry was taking good care of you." Louis said while nudging Harry and giving him a cheeky smile. Harry gives Louis a look

"ah well at least he offered like a gentlemen, it'd be nice to get it from all of you. you should start taking lessons from Harry here."

"I'm a gentlemen!" said Louis and Anna gives him a look

"fine I will start to prove to you that I am a gentlemen." said Louis

"oh well everyone knows I am a gentlemen." Liam said proudly puffing out his chest, Louis rolls his eyes

"okay daddy-o" and put his hand in Liams face and pushed him away.

"Anna if I knew you were tired I could have gotten you a glass of milk so you could have felt better" said Zayn. Everyone looked at him weird

"what? Milk is good for you, especially when you are about to sleep, you whole body is in la-la land. it makes you sleep better." Niall shook his head

" listen Anna if you really need rest it's okay to have the day off, we know how much of a hassle this all can be and we don't want you to stress yourself." said Niall

"awww all of you are so sweet. really I don't need a day off, that nap was something I really needed so I feel energized and ready to go again." Anna smiled

all the boys nod their head as the flight attended came up to them and said

"time to get back to your seat and put on your seat belt we are about to land."

As the plane landed everyone went straight to the van as Paparazzi were surrounding them and straight to the hotel. as soon as everyone was in the room everyone finally breathed!

"my goodness, is it always like that where ever you guys go?" Anna asked

"sadly yes, sometimes we wish they could leave us alone." said Zayn

"the screams really hurts our ears that why we have to wear this ear piece so we won't damage our hearing." said Niall

"wow okay it's something I have to get use too then. okay well like I said you guys have a 2 hour free time before the interviewer comes and then after that its headed off to the dressing room and change for the concert tonight." Anna walked out of the room to leave everyone to it. As she went to her own room she called for a taxi to take her to a nearby redbox. Time passed as Niall went into Anna room and knocked at her door.

"Come in."

As Niall open the door he see Anna on her laptop smiling, she looks up and she pressed pause

"just wanted to check up on you." he smiles

"oh well I am doing good thanks just watching a film."

Harry shortly comes in afterwards

"hey, hows it going?"

"oh well Anna here said she was just watching a film." Niall said

"ah what movie are you watching?" Harry said as him and Niall started walking towards Anna to sit with her. She got a little embarrassed

"really? well um... ah I don't want to say." She said as she closed her laptop.

"no really what were you watching?" Harry asked

"were you watching porn?" Niall laughed!

"NO! ew that is so gross!" she hit Niall's arm

"I was only joking!"

"well if you must know this is a little embarrassing but I was watching your movie 1D."

"really?" Harry said as he smiled

"yes cause I'm still trying to study you guys of where you are at and where you guys have come from. I am just now getting to the part where you guys are in Mexico. Zayn part made me cry! I never knew you guys were so sweet like this."

"ah well you are near the end of our film then." Niall said

"yea once you get to know Zayn he wears his heart on his sleeve, he cares a lot about others." Harry said

"so you never saw our movie before?" Niall asked

"ah no apparently she is not a fan of ours." Said Harry

" what?!"

"yea she hasn't even come to our concert even to this day."

"how come?" Niall said sounding hurt

"thanks Harry for calling me out. however I think I am starting to become a fan and Harry I know I said I would see a concert of yours and I haven't got to it yet so tonight I will definitely see it. I will be on the side rooting you guys on. I mean so far the songs you guys were singing in this film were pretty catchy I was digging it. so I can't wait to hear it fully." Anna said while smiling

"well I mean we will perform some of those songs but now we have a new album Anna" Niall said

"meaning we have new songs to sing." Harry said afterwards

"oh" Anna said looking at the floor

"so seems like I have a lot of catching up to do then" as she looked up at them

"YES." both Niall and Harry replied. Anna dig her face into a pillow and groaned, another knock at the door

"come in!" she yells and in comes their Manager, she got up straight.

"sir"

"ah I see you are all getting along nicely. I was just looking for Harry and Niall. The Interviewer came early so it's time to head off to hair and make up and get this out the way. lets go."

Niall and Harry looked back at Anna and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek one at a time, as they were leaving out the door Niall looked back again.

"finish up that movie." said Niall

"and don't forget about tonight, come and see me." Harry smiled

"Harry! she is coming to see me." Niall said

Anna laughed "of course, see ya soon, do well on the interview."

As the boys were done doing their interview came in Anna

"Anna! what a lovely surprise!" said Louis

"I thought you would be resting" says Liam

"oh well I did. I actually finish watching you guys movies it was brilliant. can you all forgive me?" Anna asked

"for what?" asked Zayn

"well before I kinda looked at all of you as a joke. I mean I would seriously make fun of you guys all the time with my friends, but now spending time with you guys each as individuals and getting to know the real you as a person made me realize you guys are nice, funny, sweet boys and completely norma! and this movie made me feel like I can get to know you guys a little bit better except I have the upper hand."

"how so?" Liam asked and Anna leaned in with a cheeky smile

"because I get to work with you guys day in and day out every single day. so I wanted to say sorry for the past me. you guys are seriously awesome and I am now happy I got to be your assistant." she said with a smile. all the boys started laughing

"Listen Anna we know how it is. I mean I was not a fan of boy bands either, but I like this boy band because I got Harry!" Louis said as he smiled at Harry and put his arm around him, and Harry laughed as he pushed him off

"oh fine! I see how it is, Harry we are through" as Louis walked away and everyone stood there waiting for him to return. He returned and said

"you know what I forgive you, I think you suffered long enough without me. same to you Anna, you are forgiven for looking down on me."

"down on One Direction." she corrected him

"exactly One Direction, theres only one which is me." Anna rolled her eyes at Louis for being silly and laughed with the rest of the boys.

"anyway, enough said, on to the next activity. before show time. it's rehearsal so lets hit the stage."


End file.
